


Bounded

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Minhyuk, Bottom Myungjun, Cock Bondage, Creampie, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Simultaneous Orgasm, Squirting, Top Moonbin, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: Moonbin sees a photo if a guy on bondage and wants to try it out on his boyfriend, Myungjun. But before they get down to business, Minhyuk asks Bin to fuck him against the wall. Did I say that they're in a polygamous relationship?
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how to I come up with these ideas.🤓 My kinks are lowkey showing. 🤡

"I wanna try this on Myungjun" Bin said as he showed Minhyuk a picture of a man in bondage. Minhyuk gave it a glance and smirked, thinking of how their little Junnie would writher under their touch once he's bound and tied up.

"Want me to call him up?" 

"Go. Tell him to be home by 7. We'll have dinner together and have some fun til dawn." Bin smirked giving Minhyuk a peck on his lips.

The three of them are in this polygamous relationship for more than two years already. It may seem that it's not normal for couples to have three people involved but they just cant get enough of themselves that they resorted to have this relationship. They enjoy it anyway and it really does have its perks.

_ "Hey babe? What time will you finish work?" _

_ "Hyukkiieee~ my shift ends at 6. Why?" _

_ "Ohh that's good. Binnie wants you home by 7, we'll have dinner  😘 " _

_ "What's the occasion?  😳 " _

_ "Dunno.. just go home before 7, okay?" _

_ "Okayy~ wuvyou!" _

_ "Wuvyou too. See you later!" _

Sighing and wishing it's already 7pm, Minhyuk put the phone down and said "Binnie? I texted Myungjun already" loud enough for Bin to hear while he's in the kitchen.

Minhyuk turned on the television with a bored expression. Moonbin came out of the kitchen and saw his boyfriend like this. He went closer to him and slipped his hand on Minhyuk's waist.

"Is my baby, bored?" Moonbin whispered, kissing Minhyuk's neck softly

  
"yeah.. I want it to be 7 already" Minhyuk whined making Bin chuckle  
  


"I see." Moonbin started licking the shell of Minhyuk's ears

"B-bin.. hmmm" 

"What is it?" Moonbin's hand traveled his chest and rubbed his nipples making Minhyuk shift from his seat. With his shirt on, the friction feels different.

"F-fuck—" Minhyuk whined when Moonbin gave it a pinch and twist

"Oh my baby's needy.." 

"P-please, bin— oh f—" Minhyuk whined louder followed by a groan when he felt moonbin's hand travel south and palmed his slowly growing dick

"Goodness, I can't to see both of you drenched in cum."

"B-bin c-can we fuck?"

"Right now? Don't you wanna wait for Myungjun?"

"I— please I want your dick in me" Minhyuk kept grinding on Moonbin's palm, trying to get more friction.

"Hmm I suppose we can have fun for a while, while we wait" Moonbin grinned as he squeezed Minhyuk's dick making the smaller moan

"U-undress me, Bin." Minhyuk groaned as he felt Moonbin's grip on his dick getting tighter and felt Moonbin suck his neck, leaving him a mark.

"You don't tell me what to do." 

"S-sorry." 

"Undress yourself, make it sexy." Bin ordered

Minhyuk stood up from the couch and stared at Bin seductively, his hands all over his body as he pulled his shirt off revealing his sexy toned chest and well defined abs. His fingers dipped at the hem of his boxers teasing Moonbin who seems amused of what his boyfriend was doing. Minhyuk turned around and bent over, then pulled his boxers down showing his perfect ass. 

Moonbin couldnt help groan when he saw how lewd this position was, he stood up and gave Minhyuk's ass a harsh slap making him yelp.

"Damn it, Hyuk, your ass is fucking sexy that I want to fuck you so hard and see your gaping hole when I pull out. 

"F-fuck me then." 

Moonbin groaned and pulled Minhyuk by his ass and made the smaller grind on his clothed dick while they make out. Whines and moans escaping from Minhyuk's lips as they kiss turning Moonbin on. Soon, Minhyuk felt something hard poke his ass.

"I made you hard, s-sir"

"F-fuck it you're seriously horny right now, calling me sir. You only use sir when you want to be wrecked."

"I— I do, s-sir please, please fuck me against the wall." Minhyuk begged

"a fucking slut." Moonbin squeezed Minhyuk's dick making Minhyuk bend his knees and groan "go face that wall, I'm getting lube and fuck you hard. Don't you dare touch yourself while Im gone."

Minhyuk moved fast and did as told and when Moonbin came back he saw Minhyuk rubbing himself against the wall. 

"You dirty slut, trying to get friction from our living room wall. Can't handle not holding yourself so you decided to grind our wall,huh?." 

Minhyuk turned to look at bin holding a bottle of lube in his hand. "Y-yes, Binnie, I—"

Moonbin slapped Minhyuk's ass and gave his little hole a lick making Minhyuk squirm. Moonbin squeezed the bottle and covered two of his fingers.

"I'm pushing in two, okay?"

"Y-yes. O-ok—oh god fuck!!"

"Hmm how does it feel, babe?"

"G-good FUCK PLEASE"

Moonbin started fingering Minhyuk's ass making the smaller whine, he reached out theyounger's dick and started pumping it with same slow and painful pace as he's fingering him.

"F-faster please, bin please!" 

"Patience, babe. You don't want me to fuck you too hard that you wont get to enjoy later with Myungjun."

When Minhyuk was dripping wet already, Bin decided that he'll give him what he wants already and so he turned Minhyuk around to fave him and positioned himself in his entrance. "Jump on the count of three, okay?" Moonbin said. Minhyuk nodded and readied himself to feel a big dick enter him. 

"O-oh fuck, y-youre so s-so big, Bin fuck—" Minhyuk dug his fingers on Moonbin's back.

"Damn y-you feel tighter today, Hyuk." 

"F-fuck me fast p-please" 

Bin pushed Minhyuk up against the wall while he started fucking him senselessly making Minhyuk a moaning mess. Moonbin growls whenever Minhyuk's ass tighten around him as they fuck. 

"THERE OH FUCK TH-THERE B-BIN—M-MOONBIN" Minhyuk screamed and arched his back hugging Moonbin tight when Moonbin hit his prostate deep

"S-shit— scream for me babe. Scream loud! W-who's fucking you good, honey? Tell them. Tell the neighbors who's in your fucking ass right now."Moonbin whispered sexily on Minhyuk's ears as he continued fucking the younger's prostate

"YOU! M-MOONBIN FUCK— MOONBIN's FUCKING ME SO GOOD OH G—GOODNESS— FUCK IM CLOSE—"

"M-me too— FUCK— don't fucking tighten around me like that—"

"B-bin I–I — I'm gonna c-cum f-fuck please PLEASE HIT IT DEEP F-FUCK—"

Minhyuk's legs were shaking hard and Moonbin's legs feels like it's about to give up, with a final thrust, Minhyuk came with a loud groan followed by Moonbin after a second or two. 

Moonbin walked back to their couch without pulling out and laid Minhyuk. "You okay?" He asks

"Y-yeah.." Minhyuk replied out of breath making Moonbin chuckle. He pulled out and watched his cum come out and drip from Minhyuk's ass. He gave his ass a little squeeze and moved to kiss him on his lips.

"Rest so you can have your energy back when Myungjun comes home, okay?"

"Yes, Binnie, thanks.."

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Myungjun greeted as he entered their place, Minhyuk quickly made his way to the door to give Myungjun a kiss.

"You're finally home!" Minhyuk smiled and kissed him once more.

"Oh, hey babe!" Moonbin pulled Myungjun away from Minhyuk and captured his lips.

"What's up with you two?" Myungjun chuckled as he walked to their living room putting down his things and plopped on the couch. "Im hungry! What do we have for dinner? And why did you ask me to be home by 7?" 

"Minhyuk cooked pasta." Moonbin smiled and say next to Myungjun while Minhyuk is setting up the table. "And about why I wanted you to be home by 7... it's a surprise. I'll tell you after we eat" 

Myungjun rolled his eyes and crawled over Bin kissing him tenderly. Bin slowly leaned back and let Myungjun's hand feel his chest while making out. Myungjun's fingers brushed Moonbin's locks as they started kissing with tongues. Moonbin couldn't help smile at the kisses Myungjun was giving, he loved it. He loved how Myungjun's soft lips feel like it's made for tender loving kisses. Myungjun felt Bin's hand move up his waist but their make out session was suddenly interrupted by a cough from the dining area

"Ehem, both of you. We'll have plenty of time for that later." Minhyuk smirked making Myungjun wonder. "Come here now and eat!" 

As Myungjun stood up, Bin gave his ass a little squeeze making myungjun yelp in surprise "what was that for?!" 

"Your ass looks cute. I'm sure it'll look cuter with ropes." Moonbin winked and made his way to the kitchen giving Minhyuk a peck "thanks for the pasta, babe." 

Dinner hadn't been so much full of sexual tension until tonight. Myungjun wondered if it's just him but it seemed like Minhyuk and Bin were having it too. Swallowing the last spoonful of food he had, he excused himself to take a shower. Bin and Minhyuk tidied the table and went to their bedroom. 

"How do you want to tie Myungjun?" Minhyuk asked Bin while giving him the ropes they had 

"Hmm something like this"

He showed a guy with ropes crossing his chest, tight enough for his man boobs to perk. His hand was tied behind him, both wrists together and a string of rope lined up his ass.

"I found a tutorial for this so we can tie him up properly and not hurt him in the process" 

Nodding, Minhyuk went to the bed and fixed the pillows, he pulled out their stash (their box of sex toys) and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. 

"I also plan on tying Myungjun's ankles together and tie his balls connected to it." Moonbin chuckled

"Won't his balls go flying if he stretches his legs?!" Minhyuk said in surprise. Myungjun entered the room fresh from the bath wearing a thin sando and a neon boxer. Hearing what Minhyuk said a while ago, he asked "Balls? What balls?"

and there was silence.

Moonbin walked slowly towards Myungjun and smelled his neck. "Your balls."

"Don't you guys have balls of your own? Why mine?" Myungjun furrowed his eyebrows making Minhyuk laugh.

Myungjun settled himself on the bed with his phone, not noticing the sex toys on the night stand. Minhyuk crawled to bed and started kissing Myungjun on his shoulder going closer to his neck. Moonbin loved watching his baby boys making out so he sat across the bed, watching Minhyuk get Myungjun's attention.

Minhyuk's hand went up Myungjun's stomach, slowly sliding to his chest. Myungjun seems to notice what's up but didn't look away from his phone. He felt Minhyuk's breath on his neck followed by his finger rubbing circles on his nipples.

"H-hyuk—" Myungjun couldn't help but moan

"Yes, Junnie?" Minhyuk started sucking Myungjun's ear lobe when he felt Myungjun's nipple stiff. "Your nipples are hard, hyung"

Myungjun mentally screamed, Minhyuk knows how to turn him on. Moonbin noticed Myungjun's legs rubbing each other and thought "he's getting hard." 

"Keep making out, I'll get some water." Moonbin smiled

Minhyuk's leg started to rub Myungjun's crotchwhile his hand slid under his sando playing with Myungjun's nipples making the older arch his back.

"Let's remove your clothes, hyung." Minhyuk whispered and started to pull off Myungjun's shirt. Myungjun put down his phone and straddled Minhyuk, pinning him down and grinding his cock on the younger. 

"You really love teasing me, huh, Hyuk?" 

"Effective right?" Minhyuk smirked and pushed him down, he's now straddling Myungjun while they share a heated kiss. "Remove your boxers" Minhyuk ordered which Myungjun complied

"So you guys wanted me home by 7 for sex?" Myungjun questioned

"Well partly." Minhyuk chuckled "Binnie wanted to try something" 

As if on cue, Bin got back with a glass of water "Hey, Myungjun? Come here.." 

Myungjun stood up and was about to walk to Bin when Minhyuk reminded him to pull his boxers down. Moonbin chuckled when he saw Myungjun roll his eyes and took of his boxers. "Happy?" 

"Yup. Now go to Binnie.."

"What's this?" Myungjun asked when Moonbin gave him the glass

"Water." 

"You didn't put anything?"

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Moonbin stated with a confused face "It's just water to keep you hydrated. Like really, just water." 

"Okay..." Myungjun drank until half of the glassand gave it back to Bin but Bin wanted him to finish it up.

"Finish it"

"It's too much.. I'm full.." Myungjun pouted but still drank the other half.

"That's my baby.." Moonbin caressed Myungjun's hips and kissed his forehead.

Minhyuk on the bed wondered why Bin wanted Myungjun to drink water before they do it. And then it struck him. Minhyuk smirked and caught Moonbin's glance, the latter just gave him a wink. "He wants Myungjun to pee in the middle of the act."

"Hyuk get the ropes, please." Moonbin said while staring at Myungjun's soft body. His hand following Myungjun's curves.

"Ropes?" Myungjun looked at him placing down the glass he drank on "for what?"

Moonbin just smiled sweetly and pulled Myungjun into a kiss. "I think hyuk mentioned that I wanna try something.." 

Myungjun stared at him and asked "B-bondage?" 

"You good with it?"

"W-well s-sure okay.." 

"Thanks babe."

They went to bed and made Myungjun lie down comfortably.

"Here's the rope, binnie" Minhyuk gave it to him and sat next to Myungjun, caressing the older's hair "remember your signals, Okay, myungjun?" 

"Yes, Hyuk. Candy for slow down, cupcake for stop." Myungjun chuckled

Moonbin stared to tie Myungjun's hands and body, brushing his knuckles on the smaller's nipples. Minhyuk didn't stop giving the older soft kisses on his shoulder. 

"A-ah Bin.."

"What? Is it too tight?" 

"No.. it's just.. It feels weird in between my ass.." Myungjun bit his lip when he felt Bin pull the rope upfront, making the rope slide between his plump cheeks

"It's fine, babe.. that's how it is." Moonbin smiled and grabbed the smaller's dick "Hmm half hard.. this turns you on, baby?"

"I'm sure it does." Minhyuk said sucking Myungjun's nipples making the older squirm and nod in agreement.

"I'll tie your ankles now"

"Just how long are your ropes why don't I see an end to this?!"

Minhyuk chuckled "long enough.."

When bin finished tying his ankles, he thought finally it's done. But was surprised when he felt Bin grip his balls. 

"B-bin what— ohh shh—" Myungjun closed his eyes when Bin started to tighten the ropes, his hand on his balls winding the rope five to ten times to hold it and connected it to the knot in his ankles.

"Bin—" Myungjun wrinkled his nose when he moved

"Yes?"

"Bin won't this hurt Myungjun?" Minhyuk asked with worry plastered across his face

"Hmm, Myungjun are you hurt?" 

"N-no.. not yet.. I– I'm not sure.."

"You think you can take it?" 

"I guess.."

"He's good hyukkie" Moonbin bent down and pulled Minhyuk to a kiss.

"Just remember your signals, okay?" Moonbin reminded Myungjun.

"Alright Hyuk, start.. he's half hard already.." 

"Got it, Bin." 

Minhyuk reached two egg vibrators from the stash and taped it on Myungjun's nipples. He didn't turn it on yet and started removing his clothes.

"You move so slow, Hyuk. I'm losing my hardness.." Myungjun teased

"Well I have to remove my clothes, okay?" 

Moonbin chuckled at this conversation and started removing his garments quicker than Minhyuk did and went closer to Myungjun. He turned on the vibrators making Myungjun jolt.

"You're too eager, Junnie. Make sure you can handle what's in store."

Myungjun's breath hitched when Moonbin started to play with his balls, his fingertips barely touching it. "H-hmmm" myungjun closed his eyes trying to feel more of Bin's touch. Too focused on Bin, he let out a loud gasp when he felt a tongue lick his right nipple. It was Minhyuk, licking the part which the vibrator didn't cover.

"H-hyuk— ha..ahhh..mm r-remove the v-vib i want to feel your t-tongue" 

Minhyuk did what Myungjun asked and removed the vibs, he glanced at bin and signaled him to suck Myungjun's other nipple. 

"O-oh f-fuck" 

"Feels good?" Bin asked when he felt Myungjun's cock twitch. 

"Y-yeah" Myungjun stretched his legs making him inhale sharply, he forgot that his ankles are connected by a rope tied to his balls and pulled it a little to hard "ah fuck that hurt!"

"Are you okay, Myungjun?" Minhyuk, obviously worried because he can imagine how it must've hurt. Myungjun looked at Minhyuk and shook his head.

"B-binnie" he whined "i-it hurts.. c-can we change this?" 

"what do you want to do about it, hmm?"

"I– i dont know.. j-just.. I dont like my legs connected to my balls like this.. it's okay to keep my balls tied just remove the connection.."

"Hmm Bin why dont you try having him on spread-eagle?" Minhyuk suggested

Moonbin nodded in approval and untied the rope connecting his ankle and balls, he pulled one of Myungjun's legs to the side and tied his ankle on the bed post

"Ahh better.. Hyuk tie his other leg like this" Moonbin ordered and gave his attention to Myungjun again, kissing his legs slowly going up to his thighs, inner thighs, and licked the side of his balls making the smaller twitch

Minhyuk mirrored what Bin did a while ago.

"H-ho fuck—" Myungjun felt so vulnerable under his boyfriends' touch, his pre cum starting to come out of his cock

"Hyuk, pass me the lube and beads"

"B-beads?" Myungjun creaked his eyes open slightly, immersed with Minhyuk's playful tongue swirling on his nipples

"We'll have some fun tonight, Junnie, just relax we got you." Minhyuk whispered. He noticed that Myungjun's nipples were sensitive enough so he got the egg vibrators and taped them both again on Myungjun's nipples making the smaller whine loud and arc his back.

Minhyuk eyed Bin who slipped a pillow under Myungjun's ass to elevate him a little and continued swirling his finger around Myungjun's hole. making sure he wont hurt him when he pushes the anal bead in. Bin felt Minhyuk's stares so he looked up and gave him a smirk

"Yes, honey? Why are you staring?"

Minhyuk blushed and went back caressing Myungjun's balls. "N-nothing"

"Myungjun, I'll start pushing in the beads one by one okay?" Moonbin stated, a whine just came out of the older making Moonbin chuckle. "Hyuk, come here." 

Moonbin made Minhyuk settle in between his legs, back hugging him and started stroking Minhyuk's cock. 

"B-bin.. hmmm" a breathy moan escaped Minhyuk's lips, leaning back. 

"Shh.. hold this bead and start inserting it in our baby."

"O-okay.."

Myungjun's ass flinched when he felt Minhyuk's finger dip in his hole followed by the first bead. Myungjun groaned. 

"Doing good, Junnie.." Moonbin gently rubbed his legs while sucking Minhyuk's neck and stroking him slow. After a while Bin started to stroke Minhyuk faster making him arc his back and push the next two beads in Myungjun too quickly. Myungjun let out a loud gasp when he felt the sudden push of beads. "H-HYUK—"

"S-sorry—Jun.. f-fuck b-bin d-dont—"

Moonbin just chuckled and reached down Myungjun's foot and started tickling his sole.

"BIN N-NO" Myungjun arched his back causing the bead in him move, he held back a moan. Minhyuk couldn't move and react much as he was focused on Bin's hand that kept on stroking him driving him to the edge. Bin noticed Minhyuk being quiet so he used his thumb to play with the younger's slit

"O-oh fuck b-bin— hmmm-" 

"My babies are holding back their moans.. why is that?" Moonbin smirked and held the hand Minhyuk is using to insert the beads and pushed it deep in Myungjun making the older curse loud and sat upright "B-BIN—YOU F-FUCKING SHIT—"

"Hmm love the sound of that, how about you?" Moonbin turned his attention to Minhyuk who continues to whimper silently but slowly started screaming loud when Bin opened his palm and teased the tip of his cock. 

"MMMMHHHMM— I—I'll be loud! F-fuck j-just please" Minhyuk thrusted his hips 

"Please what?"

"F-fuck please stroke me please make me cum" Minhyuk whined

"That'd be unfair to Junnie, would it? You came in the afternoon already. Hold it in for Junnie hmm?" 

"A-ahh ahh.. f-fuck b-bin—" Myungjun whined as the anal beads in him were being pulled out completely and pushed again deep.

"J-jun— M-myungjun c-cum please—" Minhyuk begged

"I-I'm not on the edge y-yet H-hyuk—"

Wanting Myungjun to cum so he could cum, Minhyuk moved away from Moonbin's grip and started licking Myungjun's balls. His flat tongue licked him from the underside to the shaft to the head. 

"H-HYUK O-OH GOD F-FFF—" Myungjun tied up in ropes made it hard for him to move so all he could do is squirm under Minhyuk's mouth.

"P-please Myungjun, cum for me.. I need to release too—" Minhyuk went down again to hisput all of Myungjun's balls in his mouth. Moonbin reached for Minhyuk's dick and massaged his balls making him moan on Myungjun's balls.

"HMMMM" 

"H-H-HYUK—" Myungjun whined when he felt the vibrations from Minhyuk's mouth, he felt the anal beads in him hit his prostate making him shout and move away from the sensation. "B-BIN OH-OH FUCK—HYUK—H-HMMMM" 

"Cumming?" Minhyuk asked in a hopeful tone

"Y-yeah f-fuck I'm c-close—"

"I-I am too.." Minhyuk shakily whispered when he felt Moonbin quickening his pace.

When both of there were about to release Moonbin stopped and pulled Minhyuk away from Myungjun making both of them shake and look at him in confusion

"Who told you two that you can cum?" Moonbin smirked and slapped both of their cocks. Moonbin stood up and got the vibrators that were taped on Myungjun's nipples and placed in on Minhyuk's cock.

"B-bin o-oh god—"

"Shh. Hyuk. It's just a vibrator..."

"What the fuck do you mean 'just'?! T-that oohhh– f-fuck—" Minhyuk didn't finish his sentence when Bin attached it to both sides of his cock.

"Now suck Myungjun again." Moonbin ordered and moved toward Myungjun's head.

"Let's get that mouth working hmm?"

Bin helped Myungjun up a little and turned his head toward his cock

"You know what to do, honey. Suck me off."

Myungjun nodded and wrapped his warm mouth on Moonbin's cock making him groan.

"Fuck junnie, your mouth feels so good. S-so wet and s-slippery ughh"

"B-bin I'm close—" Minhyuk whined from below

"If y-you cum without Myungjun cumming first you wont get to cum again for the rest of the night ughh—" Moonbin groaned with his eyes closed fucking Myungjun's throat. He felt Myungjun shake below him and muffled a whine. "H-hyuk move the beads— h-he's close"

Minhyuk's tongue swirled and swirled on Myungjun's cock, he felt Myungjun twitch as he started to pull the anal beads from him and push it back, he pumped and pumped until he heard Myungjun pull away from Bin to moan loud and squirm, his body shaking 

"H-hyuk— Bin please c-can I cum?"

"Yes, baby you may." Moonbin said as he pulled Myungjun back and fucked his mouth again "Minhyuk you better let Myungjun finish cumming before you release your load." 

"H-hmmph y-yes—" Minhyuk answered with Myungjun's dick in mouth he bobbed his head fast, Minhyuk drips his pre cum

"M-myungjun please cum—" Minhyuk begged while fucking Myungjun's ass with the bead fast

"H-HYUK OH— OH GOD IT'S COMING—"

"cum myungjun please— l-let it all out–"

"H-HYUUUUK!!" Myungjun trembled in Moonbin's arms, rolling his eyes, and bucked his hips as his dick spurt cum in Minhyuk's mouth. Myungjun wanted to ask Bin to remove the ties of his feet but he couldn't utter a word, all that came out were lewd noises. 

"Hmmm.. that's my boy.." Moonbin kissed his forehead and turned to Minhyuk who was on fours and has his eyes closed. "Swallow his cum." Moonbin ordered which he quickly did.

Minhyuk shakily looked up at Bin, his eyes pleading. "P-please let me cum, b-binnie"

Moonbin smiles and lays Myungjun down for a while who's breathing heavily. He walked toward Minhyuk and sat just behind him. He held Minhyuk's waist and made him lean, his back on Moonbin's chest. Minhyuk whined when he felt Bin removed one of the vibrators on his dick and started stroking him. 

"Cum for me, Hyuk.. shoot that load on Myungjun's balls.. go on baby, you can do it.."

Minhyuk whimpered and gripped on Moonbin's thighs as he came and shoot his load on the older's balls.

"B-bin—"

"Hmmm that's great, love." Moonbin let go of his cock and kissed him on the lips. He stood up and let the two catch their breaths as he went out to get another glass of water.

He got back and saw Minhyuk caressing Myungjun's hair.

"Look at you two, so sweet and cute." Minhyuk looked up at Bin and saw the glass of water, he assisted Myungjun with a smile as Bin went closer to them.

"Baby? Come here, drink up.." 

"H-how about Hyukkie?" Myungjun spoke softly. 

"I'm good, the water's for you.. go on drink up.." Minhyuk knew better than to drink right now.

"A-ahh b-bin i can't finish the whole glass.. " Myungjun whispered after drinking half of it. He felt himself getting full. 

"Come on you need to be hydrated.." Moonbin pushed the glass toward his lips again, Minhyuk brushing Myungjun's hair

"Hmm that's it, Junnie.. such a good boy for us hmm?" 

Myungjun just nodded. He felt the need to pee but he didn't mind. It wasn't that bad anyway, he could hold it in, or that's what he thought.

"Get Myungjun's favorite vibrating dildo, Hyuk." Moonbin said which made Myungjun's eye widen. He knew his favorite toy and he knew how fast he cums when Bin and Minhyuk uses it on him

"W-wait I— I just came–"

"Oh we know, baby, but that's just how it is. Minhyuk go behind him, let him lean on you with his back on your chest. You're good at nipple play, turn Myungjun on." Moonbin smirked as he saw Myungjun's cock twitch from what he said.

"Oh? I saw that, Junnie" Minhyuk chuckled behind his ear "you want my fingers on your nipples, I know.."

Minhyuk started kissing Myungjun's neck while his hands roam around the older's body tied in rope. Bin started to stroke Myungjun again making him hiss as Bin's hand held it with a firm grip and his thumb brushing to its tip. 

"F-fuck—"

"Hmm like that, Hyung?" Moonbin smiled sweetly

"D-dont call me h-hyung—" Myungjun struggled with his words. Minhyuk licked his finger and started playing with the tip of Myungjun's nipples 

"Why, Hyung? We know it turns you on when we call you hyung.." Minhyuk whispered in his ear

"Right, Hyuk? Myungjun hyung loves being called that. Look at this his dick twitches whenever we call him Hyung... MJ hyung, how are you feeling?"

"S-shit— B-Binnie just— stroke me mor—"

"Like this Hyung?" 

"FUCK YES"

"See, Mhyung, your dick loves it." 

Myungjun squirmed and whimpered under their touch, he heard Moonbin open the bottle of lube and pour it just above his hole. He spread the lube dipping his finger and poured lube on the vibrator he'll push in. He looked at Myungjun who had his eyes close and nodded at Minhyuk, Minhyuk understood what Bin meant and moaned in Myungjun's ear

"Hyung~"

"S-shit h-hyuk—" Myungjun moaned back feeling so turned on with everything that's happening to him followed by a familiar vibrator entering his hole "OH FUCK BIN—" 

"What is it hyung?"

"F-f-fuck—" Myungjun tried to move away but bin held his hips in place

"Oh no you dont. You'll cum for us again from this toy" Bin chuckled darkly pushing the button to turn on the vibrator. Myungjun was rock hard again and whining so loud. Whispering curses biting his lip and legs trembling. Minhyuk decided to pinch Myungjun's nipples hard while giving him hickeys. 

"AHHH GOD MINHYUK— " 

Moonbin held Myungjun's dick and started stroking him too making Myungjun go crazy over the sensation he's feeling

"MOONBIN OH—FUCK PLEASE—MINHYUK—" he didn't know whose name to call since both are doing their thing and making him moaning mess

"Yes Hyung?" The two teased

"S-shit—" being sensitive from cumming a while ago, he feels the familiar knot in his abdomen quickly and is now building up in him again, Moonbin noticed this so he started to use his mouth bringing Myungjun close to his second release

"B-BIN N-no im—"

"Are you close, Hyung?" Moonbin asked with Myungjun's cock in his mouth

"S-STOP C-ALLING ME—"

"Hyung please cum for us" Minhyuk whined making Myungjun shudder

"F-FUCK" Myungjun cursed knowing that he can't do anything to make them stop calling him hyung "IM CLOSE—"

Moonbin smirked when he heard this and turned the vibrator a notch higher as he continued sucking him, he moved the vibrator in and out trying to look for his prostate again

"T-THERE— MOONBIN THERE OH GOD—"

"Okay hyung.." Moonbin pulled the vibrator and pushed it hard and deep to that spot making Myungjun arch his back and lean to Minhyuk who's licking his nipples.

"Cum, Hyung.. cum for us, release it now.." Minhyuk kept whispering while Moonbin fucks and sucks him

"I-im gonna cum—" Myungjun squeaked as his orgasm shake him, his eyes rolling at the back if his head and hips stuttering feeling overwhelmed by his second orgasm

"FUCK BIN, HYUK— c-candy, candy—" 

Hearing those words Minhyuk let go of his nipple and kissed his neck whispering sweet nothings, Moonbin pulled out the vibrator and massaged Myungjun's balls and thighs.

"Hmmm this is the first time I hear you use one of your safe words, to ask us slow down.." Moonbin chuckled moving up to kiss his lips sweetly, Minhyuk brushing his hair.

"Aww hyung felt the need to use one.. you did well hyung" 

"S-shut up both of you— I was still sensitive and you made me cum again!" Myungjun whined

"We're not done yet tho.. I haven't cum" Moonbin pouted. 

Eyes wide, Myungjun stared at bin, he haven't even fully recovered from that orgasm and here he is pouting in front of him saying he wants more

"W-what—"

"I wanna fuck your ass, hyung" 

"B-binnie—" 

"Can I do it to?" Minhyuk shifted from his seat and clung on Bin

"H-hyuk n-no w-wait–"

"Ofcourse, Hyuk.. Hyung will let us do that, right hyung?" 

Bin didn't wait for Myungjun's answer and started to untie him. Myungjun can't even stand straight, he was breathing hard, he looked at the table and saw a glass of water, he reached it and drank half, Moonbin chuckled and mentally patted Myungjun at the back. 

"Lie down, Myungjun." Bin ordered. Myungjun reluctantly followed. 

"Hyuk come here" Bin pulled Minhyuk and laid him in front of Myungjun and started sucking him. 

"H-aahh.. B-bin your— your mouth feels so good–"

"Hmmmm Enjoying it, hyuk?"

"Y-yeah..Oh—hmmm"

Minhyuk turned to look at Myungjun with rope marks around him and dick a little soft

"Bin I think Hyung needs to get hard.." Minhyuk whispered as he reached for Myungjun's dick

"H-hyuk no! I–"

"Let him touch you, Myungjun." Bin said sternly making Myungjun tense. 

"Y-yes B-bin.." he whines as Minhyuk starts stroking him

"Thank you, Bin.." Minhyuk breathes

Myungjun felt his dick hardening again but at he same time he feels the want to stop. He's too sensitive and he cant hold back his cum if ever they want him to.

"Get up. Spread your legs." Moonbin said slapping the tip of Myungjun's cock making the older tear up and whine. He stood up the bed, legs apart and a little shaky. 

"Suck his balls, Hyuk, I know they're your favorite" 

Myungjun groaned as he did. He bent down a little feeling a little too intense but Moonbin hit his ass the moment he bent down

"I said stand up straight." 

"I-I'm sorry.." Myungjun whimpered

"F-fuck hy-hyuk e-enough—"

Moonbin laid on the bed, opposite to where Minhyuk is and motioned Minhyuk to do the same leaving Myungjun dripping his pre cum and hard length standing tall. 

"Sit here, Hyuk. Place your cock next to mine." Moonbin instructs as he held his and Minhyuk's cock together under Myungjun's hovering ass.

"Your ass hole looks big enough to take us both, junnie, come here and sit on our cocks" Moonbin smirked. 

"I-I cant—"

"Yes you can." Bin pulled Myungjun down, facing him and kissing him. Minhyuk aligned their cocks in Myungjun's entrance and started to slip in.

"N-no it—it's gonna h-HURTOHMYGOD FUCK—" Myungjun screamed as a tear fell down his eye

"Shh.. you're good, you're doing good" Moonbin groaned as he felt how tight Myungjun was when both of his and Minhyuk's cock are stuffed in him. 

"F-fuck Myungjun, y-youre fucking tight" Minhyuk groaned as well, hissing at the feeling of sudden tightness, both of them can feel Myungjun squeeze their dicks 

"H-hh.. f-fuck— b-big.. y-your t-too b-big" Myungjun stuttered as he pushed himself down. They let him adjust and when things were quiet already, Moonbin started to thrust making the older grip on Moonbin's shoulders

"F-fuck—" the older squeaked

"H-hyuk move." Bin ordered, Minhyuk started thrusting as well making Myungjun scream in both pain and pleasure

"IM SO FULL—" he got to scream

"Fuck Junnie you're taking us so well"

"Hmmm you feel so good, Myungjun.. B-bin your cock feels amazing brushing against mine inside him.. f-fuck this is amazing"

The three of them were a moaning mess, Myungjun especially loud whenever one of his boyfriends hits his prostate, they were hugging each other, exchanging sweats and sloppy kisses until Myungjun felt his orgasm coming

"F-fuck N-NO I—"

"We're not done yet Hyung, hold it in.." Minhyuk struggled breathing when he felt Myungjun's ass tighten around them

"I-I c-cant— f-fuck s-slow down"

But they didnt, instead they sped up the pace making Myungjun tremble as they were continuously abusing his prostate

"We're not even on the edge, Baby.." Moonbin groaned as he fucked him deep 

Myungjun tried holding it in but soon he couldn't stop it. 

"C-cumming— I– I'm sorry.. I cant hold it much longer—" Myungjun teared up and started to release, Moonbin knew this was the right time and so he tapped Minhyuk's knee and started to speed things up together, hitting his prostate repeatedly, sucking his nipple, kissing his shoulder blade. Everything to make Myungjun fucked out of his mind.

"N-NO STOP— I— " Myungjun felt something in his body, it's not orgasm, his mins is a blur with all the intense sensation he felt "FUCK IM GONNA—" 

Minhyuk and Bin smirked knowing that Myungjun is starting to realize why did his boyfriends asked him to drink

"Let it out Hyung, there's no way we'll stop without cumming in your ass" Minhyuk whispered in his ear 

"F-fuck n-no please— it's gonna be messy—"

"Then go and mess up. Let that out. Come on baby, you can do it." 

Myungjun couldnt hold it in and started to let go, his cock let out tye water in his body and started squirting everything he drank he couldn't breathe properly, and tears started to pool in his eyes

"Im close—" Minhyuk growled

"M-me too" Moonbin replied

They fucked Myungjun senseless while he squirts and started sobbing, his cock felt so weak and got soft little by little and the two came, Moonbin shooting his full load first followed by Minhyuk's after a minute or two.

They pulled out of Myungjun breathless as the older spasms and shakes on the bed, tears on his face and cum dripping from his ass. Bin kissed Minhyuk's lips and whispered "you did good, honey." Minhyuk smiled and weakly went to Myungjun, caressing his arms

"Myungjun? Are you okay?"

Myungjun just sniffed and nodded. Moonbin went to get a warm water and cloth to clean Myungjun up. He went back to the room and brushed his hair up his face full of sweat and squirt.

"I'm proud of you, Myungjun. You did well in taking all of that." Moonbin smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips, he started cleaning Myungjun satisfied of what just happened

"T-thanks..f-for tonight.." Myungjun squeaked making his boyfriends chuckle

"We love you junnie, and congratulations"

Myungjun wondered why he said congratulations and gave them a questioning look. Minhyuk laughed lightly and placed a kiss on his forehead

"You got promoted today, we asked your boss to not say a word to you. This is why we planned this." 

"W-what?"

The two just laughed and continued pampering their baby. 

"Congratulations, love" 


End file.
